Bow hunting and cross-bow hunting are rapidly growing in popularity. Many archers take to the game lands to hunt. However, even with today's advanced equipment, the maximum distance from which one can take game successfully is not over 30 yards, and then only if the arrow is well-placed into a vital area without any bone obstruction. As is apparent, a bone will interrupt the arrow's penetration. If this happens, the shot becomes just a wounding shot and the game will run off into the woods and later perish. There is a need to end this waste and suffering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,759 issued Jun. 14, 1960 to L. J. West discloses a power head arrow which is powdered by a series of child's cap pistol caps to give extra force to the arrowhead and disconnect the shaft. Such caps have a minimal amount of force. In accordance with the disclosure when the arrowhead contact the animal the reduction of speed of the arrowhead will cause explosion of the caps by the shaft continuing its velocity. The caps go off when the arrowhead strikes the animal and it is not seen how this explosive force will go into the direction of the arrowhead rather than in the reverse direction towards the shaft which, according to the patentee, disconnects with the arrowhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,190 issued Dec. 2, 1952 to D. Bean relates to a dart or arrow which has a sleeve protecting the tip. When the sleeve contacts the target a spring or other movement device causes the tip to extend beyond the sleeve and penetrate the surface of the target. Bean also discloses the use of his sleeve device for causing the discharge of a bullet into the target. He suggests the addition of pointed tines which will secure the device to the target after impact. This securing does not take place until after the contact which causes the bullet to discharge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,995 issued Nov. 28, 1989 to Henriksen et al relates to a harpoon with two explosive devices in its head with a time delay fuse for the second charge. Various mechanical device are disclosed for preventing the second charge from going off by mistake. The first charge goes off at the first contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,320 issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Robert G. Whitten III discloses the use of a blank cartridge for aiding penetration of an arrowhead. The blank cartridge is exploded by contact with the surface of the target. U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,860 issued May 24, 1955 to J. W. Arpin discloses a power spear or harpoon with a blank cartridge powder charge which goes off when the spear hits the target.